freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location
:Você está procurando pelo jogo troll ou pela versão portátil do jogo? Principal = é o quinto jogo da série Five Nights at Freddy's. Foi lançado no dia 7 de Outubro de 2016. Sua versão para Android foi lançada dia 22 de dezembro de 2016. Sua versão para iOS foi lançada dia 3 de janeiro de 2017. Sinopse Bem vindo a Circus Baby Pizza World, onde diversão familiar e interatividade vão além de qualquer coisa que você viu nas "outras" pizzarias! Com animatrônicos animadores de designs fofos que agitam as crianças e um cardápio de pizzas customizadas, nenhuma festa é completa sem Circus Baby e a sua turma! Contrata-se no momento: Técnico noturno. Precisa gostar de espaços de trabalho apertados e se sentir confortável próximo a maquinário ativo. Não nos responsabilizamos por morte ou desmembramento. Desenvolvimento O jogo teve seu primeiro teaser lançado em Abril de 2016. O teaser era uma simples imagem do título e de um animatrônico, que mais tarde se revelou ser Circus Baby, e foi lançado no site do Scott. Muitos outros teasers foram adicionados aos poucos no site. Um dos teasers revelou a data de lançamento do jogo, 7 de Outubro de 2016. Como parte da popularidade crescente, Scott desenvolveu uma série de "boatos" que deixavam as conversas rolando. O primeiro foi dito em Agosto em seu site, sugerindo que o jogo havia sido cancelado devido a ter vazado. Porém, os fãs logo descobriram que a imagem de cancelamento, uma vez clareada, revelava um artigo de notícias detalhando o fechamento da localização dentro do jogo devido a vazamento de gás. O segundo "boato" foi muito mais próximo à data de lançamento, em que Scott sugeriu que precisaria trabalhar mais tempo no jogo do que ele havia antecipado por conta de sua linha do tempo mais obscura, o que não seria apropriado para jogadores mais novos, mais tarde, ele disse que ele lançaria a versão adulta do jogo como uma forma de demo, e acabou lançando Sister Location:MA, um jogo idêntico a outro antigo jogo também feito por Scott, chamado Sit'n Survive. Após isso, Cawthon revelou o "boato" e, dois dias depois, como havia sido prometido, o jogo foi lançado. Jogatina Diferente dos jogos anteriores, Sister Location faz com que os jogadores precisem completar uma série de objetivos dependendo da noite em que eles estão. Áudio A música do menu principal do jogo. Arquivo:Gradual_Liquidation.ogg Recepção O jogo recebeu, em maioria, avaliações positivas. Metacritic o avaliou com o valor de 8.1/10, com TechRaptor o avaliando como no máximo um 9. Destructoid parece ter dado o valor mais baixo, um 6. Atualizações Scott Cawthon, no dia 17 de Outubro de 2016, anunciou que o jogo receberia uma atualização. Ele lançou o seguinte texto na página do jogo no Steam: Requisitos de Sistema Mínimos: *SO: Win XP, 7, 8, Vista, 10 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 or AMD Athlon or equivalent *Memória: 1 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 1 GB *Armazenamento: 1 GB de espaço disponível Recomendados: *SO: Win XP, 7, 8, Vista, 10 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 or AMD Athlon or equivalent *Memória: 2 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 2 GB *Armazenamento: 2 GB de espaço disponível Curiosidades * FNaF Sister Location é um dos dois jogos mais curtos da franquia, tendo 6 noites. O outro é Five Nights at Freddy's 3, com a mesma quantidade de noites. ** Isso se descontarmos a noite do Fake Ending. * Esse é o jogo da série com mais personagens femininos. ** Se considerarmos Ennard e os animatrônicos da Custom Night, Sister Location empata com Five Nights at Freddy's 2 em quantidade de animatrônicos, sendo superado apenas por Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, se considerarmos os animatrônicos compráveis. * Esse é o único jogo que, com os teasers e o trailer, podemos descobrir todos os animatrônicos do jogo. ** Isso se não contarmos os animatrônicos da Custom Night, que vieram depois. **No entanto, Lolbit e Yenndo já estavam presentes no jogo antes da Custom Night (como easter eggs) e não apareceram em nenhum teaser. *No terceiro teaser do jogo, são revelados sete Bidybabs. Entretanto, no jogo em si, aparecem duas no Menu Extra e uma na Custom Night, totalizando três. |-| Galeria = Teasers Estes são todos os teasers relacionados ao jogo lançados por Scott Cawthon em seu site. Project1.jpg|O quinto teaser de FNaF: The Novel foi mudado para uma imagem estranha com um fundo preto e com 17 linhas cinzas. Não se sabe o que essa imagem significa. Project2.jpg|Uma linha fica com uma parte mais clara. Project2-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o segundo teaser, podemos ver a letra "N" entre a sexta e a sétima linha. Project3.jpg|Duas linhas desapareceram, sendo substituídas pela letra "I", mais clara que as linhas. Project3-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o terceiro teaser, podemos ver a letra "A" entre a décima primeira e a décima segunda linha. Project4.jpg|A décima linha foi substituída pela letra "O" e a letra "A" no teaser anterior fica mais visível. Project4-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o quarto teaser, podemos ver a letra "A" mais claramente. Project5.jpg|Um teaser que é uma pegadinha de primeiro de abril e não tem relação nenhuma com as outras imagens. Esse teaser, na verdade, revelou o novo minigame de FNaF World, FNaF 57: Freddy in Space. Project6.jpg|A décima quinta linha foi substituída pela letra "O". Project7.jpg|A sexta linha foi substituída pela letra "E". Project8.jpg|Um teaser mostrando Circus Baby, e revelando que esse é um novo projeto da franquia de FNaF: Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Project9.jpg|Um teaser de FNaFSL. Nele, podemos ver Circus Baby novamente. Project10.jpg|Um teaser de FNaFSL. Ele revelou Ennard para o público. Project11.jpg|Um teaser de FNaFSL. Ele revelou sete Bidybabs ao público. Project11-clareado.png|O teaser anterior clareado, revelando Circus Baby no fundo. Project12.jpg|Um teaser revelando um interruptor, que fica em Módulo Primário de Controle e em Controle Circus. Também é possível ler as frases "Get back on your stage." e "NOW." . Project (clareado).jpeg|O teaser anterior clareado, revelando, ao fundo, quatro Minireenas. Project13.jpg|Outro teaser de FNaF SL. Nele, a frase "CANCELLED. Due to leaks." pode ser lida. Project13-clareado.jpg|O teaser anterior clareado. É possível ver um texto grande com letras verdes. Ele diz que a inauguração de Circus Baby's Pizza World foi cancelada devido a um vazamento de gás. Project14.jpg|Outro teaser de FNaF Sister Location. Nele, podemos ver a face de Ennard no escuro. Project14-clareado.jpg|Se clarearmos o teaser anterior, podemos ver a data de lançamento do jogo logo abaixo da face de Ennard. Project15.jpg|Scott deixou o teaser clareado no site. FNaFSLMap.jpg|O teaser do mapa de Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento. Esta imagem só poderia ser encontrada no site de Scott através da digitação de um código contido no código-fonte do site dentro da aba de endereços do navegador. FNaFSLMap-clareado.jpg|A imagem anterior clareada, revelando as salas Sala Privada e Sala do Scooper. Project16.jpg|Outro teaser de FNaF Sister Location. Parece ser o mesmo teaser que revelava a data de lançamento do jogo, só que sem a face de Ennard. Project17.jpg|Um teaser que anuncia uma atualização para o jogo. Nele, podemos ver Bidybab e Bonnie Puppet em um duto. Project18.jpg|Um teaser que revela a data de lançamento da atualização do jogo. Nele, podemos ver Funtime Freddy. Steam Estas imagens foram colocadas na página do jogo no Steam, para que os usuários pudessem ter uma prévia do jogo antes de comprá-lo. Header-Logo de FNaFSL.jpg|O header-logo de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 1.jpg|Uma imagem do Elevador de FNaF SL no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 2.jpg|Uma imagem do Primary Control Module de FNaF SL no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 3.jpg|Uma imagem de Funtime Freddy na Sala dos Disjuntores presente no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 4.jpg|Uma imagem de um duto de ventilação presente no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 5.jpg|Uma imagem de Circus Control de FNaF SL no Steam. Jogo Launcher.png|Ícone do jogo. Sister_Location_Menu_Mobile.jpg|Captura do menu inicial do jogo (Portátil). de:Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location en:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location es:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location fr:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location it:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Oficiais Categoria:Jogos de PC